Mayores
(Files) |artist = ft. |year = 2017 |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Dark Fuchsia |gc = Green |lc = Fuchsiahttps://youtu.be/7dHlC237eQw?t=97 |pictos = 160 |perf = Shirley HenaultFile: Mayores shirley proof.png |from = }} " " by featuring was found in the files of .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKKXlCTtif0 Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a female criminal in a sleek fuschia latex jumpsuit. She has black hair in two braided pigtails, golden cube earrings, and a light blue mask. She has a giant dark purple and gold necklace around her neck. Around her waist is a blue fanny pack. She also has a light blue storage device around her arm and leg. She wears long black boots and a golden wristwatch. Background The dance takes place in a golden bank vault. The dancer drops down from a skylight and in front of the vault. When Becky G begins to sing, the vault opens and reveals gold bars, a golden diamond, and a golden vault. Throughout the dance, golden lasers start flashing. In addition, the lights on the floor start spinning, as if the background is a disco dancefloor. During the pre-chorus, the camera zooms into the safe box, showing green drawers with diamonds inside. The inner light of the drawers switch between pink and turquoise to the rhythm. After Gold Move 1, the camera moves down, fading into green and pink drawers. During the chorus, the drawers' handles start to flicker. Additionally, the dancer seems to avoid the cyan and fuchsia lasers. In the post-chorus, the background fades into a dark pink background with pink lasers. Behid the dancer is a spinning pink diamond. In the bridge, the color scheme of the background turns golden, and features video cameras of the dancer. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Jump up and put your hands above your head. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Quickly place your hands near your shoulders. Trivia *''Mayores'' is the fifth song by Becky G in the main series. **Including Problem (The Monster Remix) ( ), this is her sixth song in the franchise. **This is also one of two songs by Bad Bunny in the series. *" ", " ", " ", " ", " " and " " are censored. *An early version of the routine can be found in the servers, where the coach s glove is orange instead of green and her outline is blue instead of yellow.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0iercRkWNhE **In addition, the recordings projected on the screens in the bridge are different, brighter and stretched up vertically. *Despite not being available in-game, the avatar of the song, along with Make Me Feel was found in the files. Gallery Game Files Avatar88.png|Avatar Promotional Images Mayores promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Mayores thumb.png|Mayores in a Ubisoft Brazil thumbnail Behind The Scenes Mayores BTS.png|Behind the scenes Others Just-dance-2019_unknown_unlimited_coach.jpg|The routine on a promotional image about XboxStore-1.jpg|''Mayores'' as seen in the Xbox Store mayores graphics comp.png|Graphics comparison (Beta VS final) MayoresXBOX.jpg|The Mayores background on the Xbox Youtube songlist Videos Offical Music Videos Becky G, Bad Bunny - Mayores (Official Video) Leak Just Dance Music- Mayores Others Mayores - Just Dance Now Preview MAYORES JUST DANCE 2018 LEAK References Site Navigation es:Mayores Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Songs by Bad Bunny Category:Songs by Becky G Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Shirley Henault